


a first time for everything

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: request: "hi!! could i request a peter x reader where he’s aged up obvi but seeing the reader naked for the first time? if not that’s ok!"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 32





	a first time for everything

Things got heated fast, but you weren’t complaining. Neither was Peter.

You straddled his waist, and as you stripped off your clothes his eyes followed your every move and curve. His hands hovered over your hips, and he gulped as you removed your bra. You watched his eyes widen and grinned. You knew how to make this even more interesting.

You slid off his lap and stood at the edge of the bed, bending over to give him a nice view. You heard him moan softly, encouragement for you to continue. You looked over your shoulder slyly before hooking your thumbs in the band of your underwear, pulling them down oh-so-slowly as you continued to bend lower. By the time your underwear was off, his eyes were half-lidded and his small exclamations nonstop.

Peter groaned as you got back on the bed, his excitement obvious from the outline in his boxers. He immediately began running his hands up and down your sides.

“What is it?” you asked.

“Fuck, (y/n)…You look so damn good.”


End file.
